


In The Shadows, I Will Call Your Name

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Football RPF, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Post-Loss, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen scene after a crushing defeat between two rivals who are more and less than what they appear to the world at large.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadows, I Will Call Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Short, football AU of Loki and Thor competing for a berth in the Champion's League semis and a random piece that just randomly appeared that I wanted to write as I got through a bit of a block. That's it.

Laufeyssen

1-0, the score taunted him as he sat in the dressing room, wiping his sweaty face with a towel before lobbing it in the direction of the ubiquitous hamper. He took a drink from his water bottle and swirled it around in his mouth before swallowing and taking a longer and deeper drink after. The taste of being at a loss still wasn’t going away. But at least he could think a bit more clearly now that he wasn’t utterly sweaty and dehydrated.

He knew that they could tie and possibly even win the game in the second half. He had the chances, it was just a matter of putting the pieces together at the right time to get that sweet spot where the keeper couldn’t touch it. He closed his eyes and tried to work out that scenario where it was possible, picturing the field and what he needed to do in order to get that one opportunity.

He had finished plotting a few strategies when he felt the moist warmth of another sweaty body beside him, but he didn’t open his eyes just yet. He needed just a few moments to settle himself before joining the world and have to interact with it again.

“Allright there, Loki?”

He opened his eyes when he heard that Catalan-accented voice. There was no way that he could really ignore Geri. Not when they had been through the youth system and together for that long. Especially not when Geri was one of the few teammates that could deal with his eccentricities and not let them bother him that much.

He nodded and grimaced slightly as Geri cuffed him lightly on the shoulder.

“We know their game. Don’t worry. We’ll win this one yet.”  Geri assured him breezily, making Loki smirk a bit lopsidedly at the comment. It wasn’t that he didn’t doubt that they would, but to hear Geri be so cavalier about the win was a bit too much. But then Geri wasn’t subjected to as much pressure as he and Xavi and Villa were, so he could afford to be more laid-back about the situation than the others.

“Easy for you to say.” Villa snorted, echoing Loki’s thoughts with that precise knack that allowed them to be able to find each other on the field. Although he wasn’t that fond of Villa and he knew the feeling was mutual, they could both put their animosity aside to win.

Usually.

Loki was still a bit embarrassed about the first time that they had nearly gotten into an all out argument in practice that needed Geri and Xavi to hold them back from each other lest they go at each other. Although they had learned to work civilly, that loss of control haunted Loki and had pushed him to never let his personal feelings intrude onto the field ever again.

He hadn’t made it from the grimy streets of Jotunheim to the dizzy heights of the Champion’s League to piss it all away over a tantrum. No. He was here to win. He would win.

“We’ll do it. You know it. It’s not like we’ve not come back before.” Geri insisted, making Villa scowl even more than before.

“Besides, it’s not like we can’t wear them down. Liverpool’s already tired. They’re going to give us an opening sooner, rather than later and then we’re going to Turkey.”

Loki laughed softly at that and pushed the wet, clumped together strands of hair out of his face before pulling off the hair-tie from his wrist and tying his hair back. Although he appreciated Geri’s unflagging optimism, he wasn’t about to start counting his chickens before they hatched. They had to get out there and finish the damn game and he was willing to bet that Liverpool wasn’t going to be resting on their laurels.

Not when he knew exactly how much their own striker wanted that Turkey berth as well.

“Unless Odinssen suddenly loses sight of what’s important, we aren’t going to just cruise there, you know.” Villa growled out, making Loki whuff out a small laugh of amusement yet again at the way that Villa could always be counted on to make the comments he didn’t.

Geri scowled at that, but was prevented from making a retort when Pep got their attention and gave them a short, but blistering pep talk before they were out on the field again.

Loki took his position and looked out at the field, scowling when he finally spotted that long mane of blond hair. There.

The rival and the perennial thorn in his side. Just because they were both from Asgard and went through the same youth system before Thor went to Liverpool, they had to suffer being constantly being compared to each other as they rose through the ranks. Despite not even being in each other’s leagues, they were still talked about in the same breath: The Sun and The Shadow.

Loki scowled.

He would end it soon enough and today was another step in that direction.

Odinssen.

He didn’t have time to do much more than to glare in Odinssen’s general direction before the whistle sounded and they were off.

They had to do it.

They had to win it.

~*~*~*~*~*

Odinssen

Thor gritted his teeth as ran past Villa, intending to cut him off as he got close to Pepe, but Villa put in a burst of speed and got past him. Barca had been pressing against the defence for the past fifteen minutes of the game and it was starting to piss him off just a bit. He and Martin had been doing their best and Xabi had been also trying to get up there and get a goal to secure the win, but it was not doing any good. He could see Stevie’s frown getting deeper and Thor was starting to get a bit of that berserker rage dimming his vision just a bit at the edge when he saw Villa barrelling towards him and Laufeyssen coming up in tandem. No.

This was going to do at all.

Thor pressed on, making the shot impossible at the angle that he had forced Villa in and the save was a soft one that Pepe caught. Thor mentally applauded Pepe for not punching it away and risking Villa getting it on the bounce. Although it meant them having to clear off, he would have much rather had a cautious save than a careless one that would have eaten up their advantage.

Pepe hurled the ball out of the zone and the rest of them followed, Thor ahead and determined to make it count.

He dribbled the ball in a zigzag pattern that had the Barca players scrambling as he easily evaded them. It wasn’t really his preferred method, but it was one that had served him well enough. He got past Iniesta and Hernandez and headed towards the net. He had it. He could see how he could just kick and get it to bend and fall in. But if he hesitated, or worse, had that black-haired demon from Jotunheim intercept, it was going to be lost.

Without wasting another chance, he simply fired it and hoped that it would either curve like it  was meant to, or that Xabi, Nando or Stevie were there to catch the rebound and finish it all off.

The keeper tried to catch it as it flew by. He did manage to bat it away when it went past his head, though.

Right in the direction of Nando, who wasted no time in shooting in the upper right corner.

The crowd was deafening, the flashes of cameras were blinding as well as they all ran towards Nando and engulfed him in their celebrations.

Thor was shouting and laughing, the angry glow in his chest subsiding to a warm and pleasant one that was the hallmark of earning a victory.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself there.”  He told himself, trying to not grin like a fool over the possibility of going to the finals in Turkey just on a two-nil difference. Barca and Laufeyssen were always tricky. He couldn’t get careless just then if that was the case.

With that in mind, he made sure to keep the ball going to either Stevie, Xabi or Nando, always making sure that it didn’t go anywhere near Pepe’s net. They kept the pressure mounting on Barca and he knew that it was working when Laufeyssen actually shoved him out of the way when they were both gunning for the ball.

The whistle was sharp and the yellow was instantaneous, making Laufeyssen and Villa get into a vociferous shouting match over the card. To be fair, he was surprised that the shove, which was fairly tame in his opinion, had garnered that kind of reaction.

He stood there, debating if there was anything he could have done, but Xabi’s voice muttering in his ear to walk away decided that for him.

“It’s not even you, it’s the game. Look at the time we have left.” Xabi pointed out as they walked away. Or rather, Xabi led him away from the argument that was getting even more heated and making the ref shake his head and walk away, calling the game to continue after Villa and Laufeyssen were pulled away.

Sure enough, even with the added extra time, the hopes of Barca had slipped completely with those four minutes that were left. There was no way that anything was going to happen.

“Stick it to them.” Stevie muttered once they passed him, giving each other a half-hearted slap on the shoulder as they passed each other.

The game was won.

~*~*~*~*~

He didn’t even look up when Thor stumbled into the pub many hours later. He only moved aside and raised his hand for two more pints.

“Sorry. It was a madhouse and I just now managed to get away.” Thor apologized, shrugging off his coat as a pint was put down in front of him.

“Don’t worry about it. I’d have done the same.” Loki replied, picking up his pint and taking a healthy swallow of the pale ale he so favoured.

Thor only made a noncommittal noise at that and drank his pint.

They sat and drank in silence for a while before Loki checked his watch and cleared his throat.

“I’ve got three more hours before I have to go back. Plane doesn’t leave till the afternoon and curfew’s a bit relaxed.”

Thor swallowed down the pint before nodding.

“Been waiting for you to say that for at least ten minutes now.”

Loki snorted and signalled the barkeep while sliding off his stool at the same time.

“You would.”

~*~*~*~*~

They didn’t even make it to the bedroom that first time.

As soon as the front door of Thor’s house was shut behind him, Loki was all over him, pressing him  against the door, his mouth on Thor’s while his hands ripped off the expensive jacket and shirt. Both of them only had just enough time to kick off their shoes before they moved clumsily to the living room, where Loki shoved Thor down onto the couch.

It was a jumbled memory of cold hands, a hot mouth sucking on his collarbone and his jeans being peeled off before that hot mouth was there, swallowing him whole and making his mind go blank and his hearing disappear until all that he could feel and hear was his heartbeat.

His hands found themselves entangled in Loki’s hair, loose and silky and slipping through his fingers like water as that warm, wet mouth surrounded his cock, sucking and licking until Thor was seeing black streaks staining his vision right before he spilled himself into Loki’s mouth, which sucked all traces of it away.

It took him a few moments to come back to himself, expertly pinning Loki down underneath him.

“If it’s a pity-”

“As if. No shut up and enjoy the reciprocation.”

“So sure of tha...Oh my god! Don’t you dare fucking stop! Fuck!”

End.


End file.
